supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Annie: "I'm going to visit a family wth 2 sets of vigintuplets from South and North Korea, with one from South Korea with fatal, incurable spina bifida, let's take a look shall we?" ???: "I'm Kwan." ???: "I'm Hye-Su." Kwan: "We have 40 children, 20 from South Korea and 20 from North Korea." Hye-Su: "The South Korean Vigintuplets are Ji-min, Kwang-Sun, Kim-Sang, Dae-Jung, Bong-Cha, Mung-Hee, Ae-Cha, Chung-Hee, Ae-Sook, Duck-Young, Eun-Hee, Chin-Ho, Hei-Ryung, Hyun-Su, Hyun-Jae, Kang-Dae, Jin-Kyong, Kwang-Ho, Mi-Yung and Chin-Hae, who are all 4, the girls Ji-min, Kim-Sang, Bong-Cha, Ae-Cha, Ae-Sook, Eun-Hee, Hei-Ryung, Hyun-Jae, Jin-Kyong, and Mi-Yung are all well-behaved, but the boys are far from it, they all swear, fight, and terroize the youngest vigintupet Ji-min, who has a terminal, fatal spina bifida." Kwan: "From North Korea, we have Kyu-Bong, Mi-Hi, Nam-Kyu, Myung-Hee, Myung-Dae, Sang-Hee, Min-Ki, Min-Jee, Sang-Ki, Min-Jung, Sang-Kyu, Min-Hee, Suk-Chul, Sun-Jung, Yong-Sun, Yun-Hee, Tae-Hun, Sun-Hi, Yong-Sook. and Mi-Cha, who are all 4, the boys are well-behaved, but the girls are far from it, they scream, terroizes Ji-min, and the youngest, Mi-Hi begs her to play outside, which we are afraid of, because Ji-min will get sicker after 6 minutes, so she plays inside instead." screams Kwan: "Mi-Hi, behaves the worst out of the North Korean vigintuplets, and Kwang-Sun from the South Korean vigintuplets." Hye-Su: "I came home from South Korea, and Kwan came home from North Korea." Observation Begins Annie: "When I saw the vigintuplets playing, in another room, Kwang-Sun just hit Ji-min." hits and punches Ji-min Ji-min: "엄마! 광주 - 썬은 날 때렸어요!" (Translation: Mommy! Kwang-Sun hit me!) Hye-Su: "네 동생을 때리지 마!" (Translation: Don't hit your sister!) Annie: "Tell me about the holidays that your children had ruined." Hye-Su: "St. Patrick's Day was awful, Kwang-Sun and Mi-Hi got intoxicated during a parade, they began throwing up and got sick, causing Ji-min and most of the vigintuplets running upstairs." Annie: "Oh dear." Hyu-Su: "Also, Mi-Hi ruined Halloween, Christmas, and Easter." Annie: "And? What about the vigintuplets?" Hye-Su: "Also, both sets were born on the exact same year day and month, September 15th." Annie: "Why isn't Ji-min going to school?" Hye-Su: "Also, Ji-min is also a very sickly girl, suffering from a fatal spina bifida, and cannot go to school, instead she is homeschooled. I have to take her to the doctor a lot." is watching Popopo on TV Hye-Su: "I came home from South Korea at 5-years and Kwan came home from North Korea at 4-years, So we can speak Korean, we also have a Korean TV that usually plays shows from Korea, both North and South." nods Kwan: "그녀는 또한 외부를 재생할 수는 없지만, 그녀는 회사를 유지하는 장난감을 많이 가지고" (Translation: She also cannot play outside, but she has lots of toys to keep her company) Hye-Su: "Also, Ji-min enjoys playing with her sisters and brothers, but her brother and sisters except Mi-Hi understand spina bifida." is eating a red apple Mi-Hi's Epic Tantrum Annie: "When Mi-Hi wanted Ji-min to play hopscotch with her, due to spina bifida, she couldn't, and when Kwan said no, Mi-Hi kicked up a 6-hour tantrum." is playing with her Cream the Rabbit doll while watching a music video Mi-Hi: "공놀이 돌 차기 놀이 지 분?" (Translation: Wanna play hopscotch Ji-min?) Ji-min: "나는 미 - 안녕, 나는 것을 용납 할 수 없어 정말 미안합니다, 내 병은 정말 악화 수" (Translation: I'm very sorry Mi-Hi, I'm not allowed to play outside, my illness could really worsen) Mi-Hi: (begging) "예쁜하세요? 제발?" (Translation: Pretty please? please?) Ji-min: "나는 정말 나고 싶지만,. 어쩌면 우리 안에 돌차기 놀이 대신 재생 계신지, 좋은 소리죠?" (Translation: "I really wish I could, but I can't. Maybe we'll play hopscotch inside instead, sounds good?") Mi-Hi: "아니오." (Translation: No!) uses her mother's laptop to play the Hair Style game on GameFudge.com throws the laptop at Ji-min, causing her to cry Ji-min: " "(Translated: Daddy!) Kwan: Mi-Hi this is your warning. If you throw things at Ji-min you will go to the Naughty Platform. punches Ji-min on the nose causing it to bleed and making her cry harder Kwan: RIGHT! Naughty platform! Kwan: I am putting you on the Naughty Platform because you hit Ji-min and made her cry. Stay there for 4 minutes. 4 minutes later... M-Hi: I'm sorry daddy. Kwan: "Good girl!" Annie: But Mi- Hi kicked off again when she was told she would be eating sushi. At the restaurant... Mi-Hi: I HATE SUSHI IT TASTES LIKE (bleep). Hye-Su: Just try it. It won't hurt you. Mi Hi: NO! Hi throws sushi at customers and trips waiters Kwan: WE'RE LEAVING! Bong-Cha: Already? I was going to get dessert! Hye-Su: Bong-Cha, sweetheart, we have to leave because your sister caused a scene. At home.... Kwan: MI HI ALL YOUR POPOPO TOYS AND COLORING BOOKS ARE GONE FOR A MONTH, FRIENDS FOR TWO, TV FOR THREE, VIDEOGAMES FOR FIVE AND YOU WILL NOT GO OUTSIDE FOR THREE WHOLE MONTHS! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR 1 YEAR! Mi-Hi: "Guess what? I hate all my friends, you big, fat dummy!" trashes all the bedrooms and breaks Ji-min's iPad Hye-Su: YOU WILL NOT GO OUTSIDE EVER!! Mi-Hi: (bleep) you mommy! Hye-Su: WHEN WE ARE GOING TO KOREA, YOU ARE STAYING WITH GRANDMA SUNG WHILE WE ARE ON HOLIDAY UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN TO BEHAVE YOURSELF!!! YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR 1 YEAR WITH ANOTHER SIX MONTHS! Mi-Hi: "Good, Korea stinks anyway! AND SO DOES THE YUCKY SUSHI!!! I hate you and wish you were dead!" Annie: "Hye-Su was getting very stressed, so I pulled her aside to calm her down,and to talk to her." ''' Annie: Count to ten and take deep breaths. takes deep breaths and counts to ten starts crying Annie: What's upsetting you? Hye-Su: Everything turns into a battle with Mi-Hi. It is all too much. sobs Annie: Let it all out. Kwan: Cry all you want, sweetheart. Let all emotions out. Hye-Su: I have a tragedy i'm still coming to terms with. 18 years ago i lost my son Hyeonwoo. He was born at 25 weeks and only weighed 1lb 4oz.He lived nine weeks before dying of NEC. His twin brother Jong-un had anencephaly and lived 23 hours. Annie: Stay strong honey. Mi-HI: "Sorry for my behavior." Kwan: Apology accepted. Kwan: "And what do you say to mommy?" Mi-Hi: "Sorry mommy." Hye-Su: "Thank you." Mommy and Me Annie: The vigintuplets were making bracelets with Hye-Su. Hye-Su: "Let's like this, " boys' bracelets are blue, green and black, while the girls' bracelets are pink, purple, and yellow Annie: However, Mi-Hi destroyed some of them. Dae-Jung, Ji-min, Mi-Yung, Ae-Cha, Ae-Sook, Bong-Cha, Eun-Hee, Duck-Young and Hyun-Su:(crying) Mommy! Mi-Hi destroyed our bracelets! Hye-Su: RIGHT! Naughty platform! Hye-Su: You are on this platform because you destroyed their bracelets. stay there for 4 minutes. 4 minutes later... Mi-Hi: I'm sorry mommy Hye-Su: Give me a hug. Learn English '''Annie: Bong-Cha surprised us. Bong-cha: Would you believe it? Hye-su: Bong cha i am so proud. you know English? Bong cha: i have been taking classes and i knew it since i was 1 because i heard you speaking English. Myself and the girls have only been speaking Korean so we could understand our brothers. Kwan:Girls you are smart! i am proud Naughty Platform Talking about spina bifida Annie: "Spina bifida is a developmental congenital disorder caused by the incomplete closing of the embryonic neural tube. It is caused by the failure of the neural tube to close during the first month of embryonic development." looks at Annie, confused Mi-Hi: "I don't get it..." Ji-min's Surprise Annie: "Kwan, Hye-Su, the North Korean vigintuplets, and Ji-min's siblings planned a suprise for Ji-min." is playing with her Reshiram doll Hye-Su: "우리는 지원 분, 당신을 위해 깜짝 선물을 가지고" (Translation: We have a surprise for you, Ji-min) Ji-min: "예정!" (Translation: Coming!) grabs her Reshiram doll and goes downstairs min pauses as she reaches the final step Ji min: (translation: What is it?) Taking Mi-Hi to School (Kwan drops Mi-Hi off at preschool) Kwan: Goodbye! See you at noon! (Mi-Hi walks to the school building as Kwan takes Ji-min to the hospital for her surgery)Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts